Changed Forever
by Lola.Luciana.Drozda
Summary: Katerina is any other girl you would meet wondering around old museums, or walking around on Bond Street. But there's one thing about her you must know. She is a vampire. No ordinary vampire. Once a powerful part of the Volturi, they are coming back for her, and she must do anything to save herself. But what happens when she meets amazing Seth Clearwater... Will Katerina hurt him!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

85 Years Ago

1928 Volterra, Italy

My heart pounded against my chest.

Babum, Babum, Babum.

I held onto the charm that hanged from my necklace as if it was my lifeline, the cold silver reassuring. Daniel held my other hand, and smiled at me when he saw me looking. I smiled back at him weakly.

"WELCOME TO VOLTERRA!" A loud, booming voice spoke, as we entered the round shaped, but chilling room. When the man spoke, I jumped a little, and my grip on the charm tightened. Daniel had a curious expression, as he looked at everyone in the room. Besides the other tourists, there were 3 young looking men standing at the small stage sort of set, 3 huge yet beautiful chairs or thrones behind them. Observing them, I realized their eyes had a red tint. I tried to breathe as I thought of something.

"Daniel. I have a bad feeling about all of this." I whispered in his ear, and Daniel turned to look at me, with a frown.

"Everything's fine. The tour ends in 20 minutes or so." He told me, and tugged me closer to him, and even closer to the 3 curious men. Every one of the tourists did the same, but I heard a whimper come from a little girl from my left. I smiled at her but she looked away, and that's when I noticed the tears falling down her face. I frowned, and turned back.

The 3 men were now surrounded by other people; all pale, with the red eyes, but in dark robes, the hoods up, hiding their faces.

"Daniel, I mean it." I whispered to him again, more urgent and worried.

"Katerina, I told you tha-"Daniel was broken off by a loud scream. I whipped my head, to see one of the men holding the little girl by the neck, his smile wicked and wide.

My hand flew to my mouth, and I stifled a gasp. Daniels eyes widened, and he held me closer, so that my hip was against his. Attached practically.

A woman lunged forward, her arms out, but another man in a dark robe, his hood down, grabbed her, and she yelped. The man had dark brown hair, and he wasn't tall, but he looked around the age of any other 16 year old. A girl, smaller, with blonde hair in a bun, lingered towards me, and I backed up, near the exit. Daniel turned around and rushed towards them, dragging me along with him.

Soon screams were heard, filling the room with them. I saw a dark hooded figure grab a woman, and bite her wrist, blood spraying everywhere.

I screamed, and Daniel shushed me, and then continued trying to open the doors. I turned around and yelped. The little blonde girl was facing me, an evil grin on her face. I slapped her face, and then groaned when it felt like hitting a rock. She frowned instantly, and lunged for me, but was pushed aside. I looked up to find Daniel, smiling. He gave me a hand, and I took it, standing up. I saw another figure rushing towards us, and when I pushed Daniel out of the way, I was knocked aside.

I screamed, when I felt my ribs getting crushed, and I tried to lift myself up, but failed. A cold hand grabbed hold of my neck, and I screamed again. I was shoved up against a wall, and I cried out loud.

"No worries little one. His death will be quick, and so will yours." I was confused, until I realized he must have meant Daniel.

"NO!" I yelled, and I kicked and flailed. Nothing, not even a budge from him.

"KATERINA!" Someone yelled, and I turned my head to find Daniel rushing forward, but someone chased him.

I tried to point behind him, but he didn't realize anything.

That someone was the little blonde girl, and she jumped onto his back, causing him to fall. He groaned when he hit the floor hard, and the little blond girl smiled, then lifted him up by the shirt.

She smiled before she bit him viciously on the neck, and he screamed bloody murder. She sucked his blood, for it was so loud, and heard clearly.

He slumped against her when she let go, and she pushed him off of herself, then she simply wandered away, her smile still on her face.

"No, no, no!" I cried, tears slipping down my face. The man then turned back to me, and he laughed.

"You know what comes next, don't you?!" he asked me. I nodded, and he laughed again.

"You know, you would be a good one. Maybe I'll actually spare your life." Then he bit my wrist and I screamed so loud it hurt my throat.

I stopped when he let go, and I fell to the floor, thrashing around, my muscles contracting and letting go again.

"I'll see you soon." He whispered in my ear, and walked away, leaving me screaming from the fire, begging anyone to kill me, or anything to stop the fire, the burning lava inside my veins, my heart.

"Help." I moaned, and I screamed one last time, before the darkness overcame me.

The last thing I thought was;

**_Why Me?!_**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Bond Street

2013 London, England

Katerina stood up abruptly, knocking over the glass cup. Her hands shook, and she rubbed her eyes with pure frustration and confusion.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?! You're just going to let them take me with them to a place I've never been to!? What about my job! M will be pissed with me if I just leave out of thin air!" She shrieked, and she grabbed the edge of the table before she could hurt someone.

Dr. Hartz sighed and rubbed her hands over her face tiredly. "I know that you were assigned to a mission, but the good thing is that its all the way in Seattle, so you needn't worry about anything!" Dr. Hartz told Katerina calmly.

"I know that, but im supposed to be in Seattle with my damn partner Clarisse! That is the whole point of the mission! STAY WITH YOUR PARTNER AT ALL TIMES!" Katerina yelled and she walked out of the room, her whole figure shaking violently.

Dr. Hartz followed her out of the room, and quickly grabbed hold of Katerinas wrist. Dr. Hartz flipped her, so that she was facing her.

"I know you aren't crazy about this idea, but the thing is... the Volturi think you've had a bit too much attention. Being a secret agent and all is special for you, I get it, but you must understand... they don't approve of you doing all this. They say that even with your gift, you could still be noticed and your whole cover could be blown." Katerina bit her lower lip, and huffed.

"Let me think about it. But first, if im to do this, I have to go to the office, and report everything to M. I'll tell her that ill be doing the mission, but in a different... rest spot." Katerina said with annoyance and defeat, then she vanished out of the flat.

"Oh this is going to be a bloody year." Dr. Hartz muttered, and went back into her office, to continue her research that was given by M.

...

Katerina stepped into the office, and when she saw M standing by the window, she exhaled.

"BOND! Do you not understand that this is secret!? I am telling you to shoo-" M cursed when the connection went dead. "You will pay for that, you bloody bastard." M muttered to herself, straightened her back, and turned to smile at Katerina.

"008, what brings you here at this hour? Its practically midnight. You wouldn't want to wake up late, and miss your flight to Washington." M told her, and coughed into her handkerchief.

"I am here to discuss the matters of my mission with 037." Katerina spoke loudly, since she was halfway across the room. M nodded, and signaled her to come forward.

"And that is?" M questioned. Katerina stood in front of M, and she looked down at her. "I was hoping you would approve of my-uh- rest spot. Its is near Seattle, now worries. I'll be in contact with my partner at all times." Katerina said, and she handed M her papers with all the information.

M scanned each sheet, and she layed them down on on her desk, before turning back to face Katerina.

"I will approve, as long as you have all the equipment needed for this mission. Do not fail me like 088 did last year. I am in no condition to deal with another bloody death of an agent." M spoke, and she walked past Katerina, who was actually smiling.

"Thank you ma'am. I will do as told, and my best as well." Katerina shook Ms hand, then walked quickly past her.

"008! You better not screw this up!" M yelled, and Katerinas silhouette was gone.

...

Katerina kissed Dr. Hartz cheek, then sat into the drivers seat. Dr. Hartz smiled and leaned in. "You got everything you need? Did you... you know. Feed?" Dr. Harz whispered the last part. Katerina laughed, and nodded.

"I went hunting this morning, no worries. The hospital let me in, and I took about 2-3. Im fine for the plane. I love you!" Katerina blowed a kiss, then started the car. Dr. Hartz waved and laughed when she saw the apple sign on the back of the car.

It was an inside joke no one would ever know.

Until now.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Cullens House

2013 Forks, Washington

Katerina drove to the given directions. Apparently, they were a huge 'family' of vampires, and knew how to feed without hurting humans, or drinking blood bags. Option 2 is how Katerina feeds.

Katerina unlocked her new phone that was given to her by M. 'So no one will know,' M had said.

"You know 037, if we are partners, we have to trust each other." Katerina said into the phone. She turned right, and was now in a forest trail, hopefully the right way to this familys house.

"Oh I know I know, but its just that I need to know when you can meet me at the hotel here in Seattle. Truth to be told, I have no idea how these Americans drive on the opposite side than we do. It is terribly confusing." 037, aka Dana, rambled on.

"DANA! Why did you call me? I just landed here in Washington, and im not even at the house yet." Katerina exclaimed. She then turned left, and right again, now on a straight road.

'M wanted to know whether you got the... 'you know.' She wanted me also to tell you to call her, she has a few things to discuss with you about the mission." 037 told Katerina. Katerina suddenly stopped the car in front of a huge, yet beautiful house.

"Alright. I'll call her now. And about that meeting spot in Seattle... I'll call you about it later." Katerina hung up, and she opened the car door. She walked to the front of the house, and went up the gray stone steps, the white light seeing to follow her. Katerina smiled.

"Its not nice to sneak up on a girl." Katerina said, and looked up to find a vampire with reddish brown hair, and gold eyes. "Edward, isn't it? Im Katerina." She greeted herself, and the man.

"Yes, Edward it is. Let me introduce you to the rest of my family." Edward showed her his hand, but she merely brushed it away, and passed him, walking into the house.

Katerina gave a little gasp, for she never had seen so many... graduation caps. "Yours, I assume." She said, and Edward gave a little chuckle.

"Yes. Why, don't you have graduation caps?" He asked her.

"No. I was turned when it was my 20th birthday. Even though I don't look like either a 20 or 18 year old." Katerina spoke, as she counted each graduation cap.

"Oh" Was all he said in reply. "Well, lets go into the kitchen." Edward said, and he showed her the way, though she could probably tell by the cluttering noise of pans and bowls. As Katerina walked in, she was hit with a nasty odor. Never had she experienced it.

Katerina frowned and held her nose with her fingers. "What the hell is that... smell?!" She asked, and she coughed.

"Thanks, its nice to know there's another bloodsucker under this roof." A guy around 20 spoke and he chuckled, his arms crossed against his chest. Katerina breathed in and out, then let her hand fall to her side. She glared at the guy who spoke, and grinded her teeth.

"I wouldn't be talking if I were you, _pup._" Katerina hissed, and then walked up to the couple who were holding hands.

"You must be Dr. Cullen." Katerina said, and she shook his hand and then the ladies. Katerina smiled when the lady told her her name was Esme.

"Yes, and you are the great Katerina Windorff. Its a pleasure to meet you." Dr. Cullen said, and he led her with Esme to the kitchen counter.

"This is Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper, Alice, Bella, and Jacob. You already met Edward. But where's Reneesme?" He asked, confused.

"HERE!" A loud and soft voice yelled. A little girl around 11 spoke, and she went straight over to Katerina. "Im Reneesme, and you are Katerina. Its so amazing that I finally get to meet you! I've heard stories about you. Is it true that you work for the M-" Katerina broke her off by laughing loudly.

"Okay little duck. Lets not get ahead of ourselves. And yes I do work for... 'them.'" Katerina answered Reneesme. She heard a low growl coming from the guy that insulted her earlier. "Yeesh, im not going to bite her head off." Katerina said, and she patted Reneesme on the head lightly. He growled even louder and deeper. Bella, Edwards wife, hushed Jacob, and she smiled at Katerina in apology. "Sorry!" she mouthed to Katerina. Katerina nodded and smiled.

She turned back to Dr. Cullen. "If you wouldn't mind, I have to make an important call for work. I promised. Is it okay if Edward or anyone could take my bags? They're quite light, so no worry." Katerina winked at the last part. Dr. Cullen smiled and nodded. "Emmett, you mind!?" Emmett smiled, and said yes.

"Okay then, i'll be out for a few seconds." Katerina said, and she quickly ran out of the house, and she dialed Ms number in the middle of the forest near the house.

After a few rings, M picked up. "008! Great, just who I wanted!" M greeted her. Katerina chuckled, and spoke. "You asked for me?" She asked. M laughed. "I wanted to discuss the mission with you. There is a small building in Seattle near the hotel, and now worries ill send you the directions too, anyways, where you will be required to train with 037. 092 will be there too to help, since he has a mission nearby. As long as he doesn't get killed." M muttered the last part quietly.

"I understand ma'am. Is there anything else I need to know, or anything 037 asked for?" Katerina asked.

"No. Now move along. 007 is getting on my nerves again. He just never listens! BOND! YOU BLOODY BAS-" The call ended with a loud ring. Katerina sighed, and she put her phone in her pocket. Turning around, she gasped when she saw 2 huge wolves in front of her.

"Well shit." She said. The wolves weren't facing her, but Jacob, the growling pup from earlier.

"Hey there mate, you mind if your small pups move?!" She called, walking towards him and the wolves. Her boots dug into the grass dirt, which would make her stumble the whole way if she were human.

"Yeah I do mind, Brit." Jacob said, and he snickered. Katerina glared at him. She now stood in front of him, and she crossed her arms over her chest, and then she started imitating him.

"Oh im Jacob, im awesome, please suck my dick!" She said in a high pitched voice. She laughed at the end, and it seemed as if the wolves were laughing too. She pushed past a mouth gaping, and angry Jacob, and she walked back into the house.

...

"Hi... im Seth." A guy stood above Katerina. He held his hand out, and Katerina shook it firmly. She stood up, so she was only a few inches lower than him, and she frowned.

"You were that wolf. The one who laughed at my imitation of Jacob." She stated. Seth laughed and he nodded. "Yeah that was me. My sister was the other wolf." He stepped back, not wanting to be too close.

"Well, its nice to know there's a girl in your pack." Katerina said, and she sat down, next to Seth. She glanced down at his hand, and saw that they were scarred, as if from hard work. She took his hand, and even against his protests, she examined his hand.

The scars were long and uneven. As if stitched practically.

"Where did you get these?" She asked him.

"Oh, um a my job." Was all he said. "Talking about jobs, what's yours?" He asked Katerina. She let go of his hand, and looked away. "Its secret. But by the whole secret thing, I guess you might already know." Katerina said. He laughed and nodded.

"So, do you own any guns?" Katerina looked at him with her mouth gaping.

"Of course I do!" She exclaimed, and she took off her leather jacket, showing the gun hidden in a gun sort of sheath. "Every agent does, Dumbo." She joked.

"I knew that." He said, and he blushed. Katerina noticed this and she stood up abruptly. "I need to go somewhere. I forgot all about it, wow, stupid me." She rambled on, and then she shook his hand, and flashed out of the house, leaving Seth confused.


End file.
